User talk:Benjiboy321
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Runo Misaki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 23:59, October 4, 2009 Can you make some edits Hey Benjiboy can you make some edits to some of the other characters battles? P.S Runo battles Masquerade with the others and loses on purpose, and she teams up with Julie to battle Tricloid and Rabeeder. Also she does not really battle Naga.--Firered16 SA (talk) 03:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can you fix the bakugan brawler resistance page? Someone just messed it up. --Firered16 SA (talk) 21:27, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for editing Apexeon 2. Digimaster1 (talk) 17:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 1/30/10 12:13 pm Do NOT Add That Gus Dies. That Is Considered Vandalism And He Never Died. 高丽大炸弹! (talk) 23:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh Sorry, I Just Saw The Episode. Sorry For Accusing You. But Dont Say 'Farboros Killed Him' Just Say Something Lighter, Because Theyre Are Younger People On This Site. 高丽大炸弹! (talk) 23:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ??? Where did you get all this information about the future brawls? They haven't shown the episodes anywhere yet, so I'm wondering how you know all of this. Justinator119 (talk) 03:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) They sound real, I just don't know where he would of gotten it from. I don't think you should delete them just yet. They might actually be true. Justinator119 (talk) 03:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean rewrite them. And, sorry, but I gotta get off too. My mom is making me go to bed early. Justinator119 (talk) 03:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Hello. Just a random question. How do yo make for Bakugan money around you house? If its too personal you do not have to answer.Maxus69 (talk) 00:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Fabia Where did you get the information about brawling Fabia from? --DQ13|''Talk'' 20:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I was just about to ask the same thing.Maxus69 (talk) 20:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 It has no information about the next episode on the episodes section. --DQ13|''Talk'' 20:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It did not. It showed a gray-haired Baron in place of Fabia. --DQ13|''Talk'' 21:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Benjiboy, this is Bakuhorma. I see you need a Ventus user for your Online Brawlers, so can I join? I use Wilda and Storm Skyress. 21:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Hay, I would like to be the Haos brawler of your team, I have a Haos Lumagrowl 770Gs, Haos Avior 740Gs, and Haos Clawsaurus 740Gs. Please tell me if I made the team. -Bakulomar your online bakugan team can i be a darkus bakugan brawler i have Darkus Moskeeto 670g, Darkus Midnight Percival 660g, Darkus Spin Ravenoid 610g Gugi (talk) 00:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Benjiboy321 can i edit your account about gugi or i will wait till you edit remember my other bakugan besides moskeeto remember my other bakugan are spin ravenoid and midnight percival it's about Do you have matching Battle Gears or Traps I dont have a battle gear but i have traps i'll tell you all my traps later ill be offline for a few hours HI Hi Benjiboy, this is Bakuhorma. That actually was me asking to be the Ventus user in your group. May I be the 2nd Ventus (or Pyrus) Brawler, or just an all Attribute Brawler? Please? BakuhormaWacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:06, March 16, 2010 (UTC) IM NOT A GIRL!!! 22:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) BATTLE TEAM let me be a pyrus brawler I have alot of powerful bakugan Thanks so much Benji! Except... I AM A BOY!! also, would you change my Gear to Twin Destructor? Cheers, Bakuhorma Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I am a huge fan of Planet Takedown! Check out my fanfic on my user page! - Horma All of the characters were actually created by me for a game. I was James and my best friend (on this wikia, Bakulomar) was Connor. - Horma That's not what I was planning... but okay! Also, I will start drawing tomrrow. Horma Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 23:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought you meant our brawling team were in the fanfic. Also, I am making somethin for the Brawling Team. Its a secret... Horma Hey Benji, a quick note. I do not have Tripod Epsilon, but do have vilantor gear & rock hammer. Maybe I'll get the Tripod, but when I do I'll contact you. Thanks. ILikeLyke (talk) 05:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) bakugan trap my trap is darkus i have dark hound and pythantus ITS A SECRET! It should be done tomorrow. trap i want to use pythantus your talk page BakuganOnline what will i do if i'm first up in the test and another question how will you demonstrate It is done! Hi Benji, the secret is done! Here it is! http://www.theonlinebrawlingteam.weebly.com/ 18:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Horma brawling but that means it's gonna be 4 pm there and 8 something here why not send me a message Ha, thanks. Also, my Twin Destructor is Gold. I will post the login on the homepage 19:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Horma 'Kay. Done and done. it's on the homepage. 23:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Horma online bakugan team What are the online bakugan teams? Drago99 (talk) 02:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) CHALLENGE!! I am Kevin, Leader of Team Haos! (not ur online team) And I Challenge to a Brawl!!! --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 02:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Log onto weebly.com with the login on the website's homepage. ~~Horma = RecGameboy = Is Recgameboy still on the online brawling team? -Bakulomar Fanfic Hey Benji, I looked on Bakugan Fanfic Wikia, and how do you make those people? Like Lenny and James' avatars? Horma ? Can I be part of the online brawling team? Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] Battle Great! To My Battle Blog. There We'll type in what we do got it?--Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 23:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Online brawling team I didn`t get a chance to aaply for the team,so can you add this rule?How about someone who uses a said attributte brawls the person in the team that is the brawler for that attribute,and if the challenger wins,then that person is the brawler for that attribute.It`s a good,fair way to make sure you have the best people on the team.Also,the current brawler for that attribute can request a reamatch = Battle Dimensions = Is our team going to brawl in dimensions because if we are some people on the team are going to have to change their team. Also we should propably use the same username as we do on the wikia. (PS. I might get battle turbine soon). -Bakulomar @ the comment above (online brawling team): who are you and what attribute do you use. -Bakulomar What do you mean battle turbine isn't my attribute? And besides it is the only gear with Haos on it's reference card. Ok. I will get battle crasher when it comes out. There is no blue Gear. EVER. But other than that my entire team is DNA compatible. ILikeLyke (talk) 23:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Do not. Don't post opinions in articles, do that in blogs or something.Maxus69-Why So Serious? (talk) 23:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Benji, it is Horma! I am getting some new Bakugan today... hopefully a Dharak! Also, I challenge you to a brawl on the Teams Wikia! ---Horma Maybe, I'm testing out an new Pyrus team. Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 22:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Benji, Horma again. I hereby challenge you and Lyke to a brawl. I will be partnered with Lomar! Tell me when we shall brawl! AH!! Have you forgotten about my brawl with Agent A???? --- Horma ... There's already a page.Farbros Clones. We'll rename when we get an official name.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Tell me, where'd you get that info?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) About your new made-up Bakugan... Yeah, uh your Jamello, was just rejected in our tag team brawl... Do something about it! Agent A- Gate Card OPEN! (talk) 03:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm testing my signature Reply Just go to Special Pages and go down to User Rights. Oh, and you can't make someone maintenance.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 01:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) HeyHey Wanna battle? and how do you get a colored signature Who Do you know who owns this wiki? HI BENJIBOY321!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI BENJIBOY321!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is virus Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello Hi Benjiboy321 Hello Hi Benjiboy321 Gugi (talk) 23:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Whatsup. I've never said hi. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money What's up. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 17:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Where ya been? Haven't heard from you in a while. Did you leave? Anime rocks 01:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Where ya been? Haven't heard from you in a while. Did you leave? Anime rocks 01:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 when you said after chaper 54 what story? after what chapter 54 in what story Planet takedown (talk) 01:29, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Planet Takedown